Scene 1
Omega is a hollowed out asteriod turned space station. Crime is rampant and little social order is established, with only unstable control by several mercenary groups and the notorious asari Aria T'Loak . For several different reasons, you have all found yourself on Omega. Fieri Vas'QwibQwib 'was the first of you to arrive on Omega, while on his Pilgramage from the Quarian Flotilla, he become addicted to gambling and never returned. Unsuprisingly, he found refuge in Omega's gambling dens and bars. 'Vengine was brought to Omega when he was employed by the Blue Suns, one of the 3 domninant mercenary groups working on Omega. For reasons unknown, Vengine left the Blue Suns but he quickly found a friend in Fieri. Phil often times found himself acting as Fieri's bodyguard when the gambling went south. The two are regulars at T'Loak's night club Afterlife. Siladonis "Slade" Azraelian is a freelance mercenary who has taken some gruesome jobs, but has preformed with the utmost satisfaction in all of them. His latest job to kill Ish Gurji, a Salarian crime lord, is proving much more difficult. Ish Gurji has evaded all of Slade''s contacts, but information has came up that he is hiding on Omega. '' It 'a krogan, hasn't cared much about anything in his long and lonely life. That was until one day, while on the Citadel, he realized he was being followed by something. Quickly he turned around ready to attack and saw that he was face-to-face with an..... adorable corgi, one of the galaxy's rarest breed of dogs. 'Smang 'and the corgi grew very close and were inseperable until the corgie was dognapped. 'Smang '''has only recently tracked the dognappers to Omega, where the black market will gladly buy a dognapped corgi. The three of you are now all in Afterlife. '''Fieri is enjoying a nice game of illegal dice, while Vengine 'has temporarily relieved himself of guard duty to hit on one of the asari dancers. 'Smang having little succes on tracking down the dognappers, is drinking his sorrows away. Slade''' is also at the bar drinking, but talking to a possible lead to his target. Suddenly, from the dice table, comes a ruckus that gets the whole club's attention. '''Vengine looks over to see Fieri being held up by a batarian ready to wring Fieri's neck. Quickly, Vengine draws his pistol and shoots the batarian in the wrist. Several other batarian's get up from their seats and draw their pistols, as well. Slade, being an honor driven turian, also enters the fray, sensing that the batarians are bullying the quarian, Fieri. Smang remembering the only other clue he has regarding the dognappers is that they are batarian, also sides with the Fieri. Combat Note: Batarian 1 starts shaken. 'Connor makes a +1 spirit check to see if shaken.'' Enemies: '''batarian pirate, 2 batarian grunts, 1 batarian brute, 1 small varren Screen Shot 2013-06-03 at 8.35.12 PM.png|Batarian Brute Screen Shot 2013-06-03 at 8.34.54 PM.png|Batarian Grunt Screen Shot 2013-06-03 at 8.35.43 PM.png|Batarian Pirate Screen Shot 2013-06-03 at 8.34.33 PM.png|Small Varren After the last enemy has fallen, several of Aria's guard surrond you: "Aria would like to see you four! Come with us or be put down!" You are presented with two choices.... Go peacefully Go to Scene 2.1 Run away! Go to Scene 2.2